1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an electrophotographic image formation device.
2. Related Art
An electrophotographic image formation device typically employs endless belts for a transfer belt and/or a sheet feed belt. In such an image formation device, if an image formation process is executed with particles such as toner being adhered onto the endless belt, quality of the formed images may deteriorate.
In order to remove such particles from the endless belt, there has been know a technique in which a cleaning roller and a backup roller are arranged to face each other with the endless belt therebetween, and a voltage is applied between the cleaning roller and the backup roller so that the cleaning roller has an electro-static attracting force for attracting such particles.
Further, as the endless belt moves, the endless belt itself and a pair of rollers on which the endless belt is wound may be charged (i.e., electric charge is accumulated). If a high voltage is generated by the thus accumulated charge, which may have bad effect on the image formation process. To deal with such a problem, in the conventional art, the pair of rollers is discharged with use of a discharge circuit electrically connected to the pair of rollers.